world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Hello Losers
Welcome Hi, welcome to World War II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the B-17 Flying Fortress page. The World War II Wiki community hopes you'll have a great time editing and if you have any questions, please ask an administrator or another user. Although, the Manual of Style or the some help pages can also help. The newsletter can help you stay updated about new contests and events on the wiki. Since all pages need references, it is good to have a set of websites that can be relied on for several articles. Check the Policy category for all of the major rules on the WWII Wiki. Finally, you can check the forums and Community portal for ongoing conversations about WWII history, site repairs, etc. The forums are mainly for conversations about histroy and repairs while the community portal is mainly about voting and announcements. Good Luck Editing! The Phoney War Well, I have been noticing that too! Welcome by the way. Sorry I didn't give you a proper welcome before. Anyway, the wiki doesn't have many permanent contributors. I have been wondering where some of the other users went.I was busy, so all I could do is maintain the wiki, but now I should be able to edit more. I suppose more people are more interested in reading about a video game about WWII then reading about WWII itself. 02:59,4/21/2012 02:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Another reason the wiki could be so "barren" is that it was started in 2010 I believe, I'm not sure since I first came here in the summer of 2011. We have also had two major incidents in which I was fundementally the only one contributing. If you need help making an article, just ask me if you want to do a Blitzkreig Edit, just tell me what page you want to do it on and what section you want me to write. 18:25,4/21/2012 18:25, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Here are the answers to your questions 1. A Blitzkreig edit is when say you don't have time to write a whole page, you ask another user to help you. Example: You create a gun page and write the opening specification paragraph, then the user assisting you writes the variants section, and then you write the history section. 2.No, you don't need to license your images, it just helps the wiki out. I'll most likely find the source of the image anyway 3. The user in question (JAF1999) not only "tensed relations", but got this wiki reported, destroyed our affiliate program, spammed edit histories, and vandalized Sascha Kreigers user page 22:59,4/21/2012 22:59, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Inappropriate username Calling yourself Hello Losers in your username is not acceptable. Please make a username change request to Wikia. Also, please be aware that you can only make one username change, so be sure that you pick a good username. Request username change You have until 00:00 04-24-12 to continue editing before the username change is complete. After that time, any edits under your current username will be discussed at ANI. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 01:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Well, I don't know if you can change your name for this wiki only, but you can create a sockpuppet account with permission. That way, you use the sockpuppet here, and use ''Hello Losers ''on other wikis. 02:41,4/23/2012 02:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Honestly I'm not offended in the slightest, but I'm not a judge, I don't run the MPs, so I can't permit it by myself. Of course my vote counts so I will give you my vote to keep it, but if you want to keep your user name, you probably need to get the support of the other council members. They are as follows, User:Vapor Snake, and User:Nelfen. I can help you make your case though, so send me a telegram if you need more help. 23:20,4/23/2012 23:20, April 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S What kind of signature do you want, I used monchoman's sig as a base, but you can copy mine and base yours on it. 23:25,4/23/2012 23:25, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Hello Losers Sorry for being away, i've been on holiday. I find that your username is offensive and you should change, i don't find 'Hello Losers' offensive, but it's not about me, i'm speaking for the people who do find it offensive, i ask you please change it, it's so we don't cause any dramas on the Wiki. Nelfen 23:47, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Hello Losers Personally, I have no problem with your name, though I can see why some other, more sensitive people might. They may think you're insulting them or the wiki. I'd take it up with Fargo and the rest of the admins if you haven't already, though. They have the ultimate say in this. I hope it works out for you. Corkeyandpals 00:45, April 26, 2012 (UTC) What's your PSN? This is Vapor Snake btw. 01:26, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Red Links Yes it does include red links. Don't worry, the page you made is safe and you can republish it once you finish two stubs like I did. 23:02,4/27/2012 23:02, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Leaving Hello HL (Hello Losers), I was just wondering if you had left the wiki because you suddenly stopped contributing and you were a great help. I can understand if you are taking a break, but next time, if you know you are taking a break, please tell me so I know who I can work with :). 03:05,5/5/2012 03:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Stub Movement It's ok, mistakes happen. Anyway, if you don't mind, could you make anither wiki portal. There fairly simple to make, you can just copy the coding from one portal to make a new one, still you need to replace all the information and images. For featured images, just put a WWII photograph that you find interesting and is related to the portal since it is the first image there ever. Thanks! 02:53,7/10/2012 02:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) hello